Victorious: What Do I Do? Part 1
by xxDevonxx
Summary: My first Story on   Btw Im 13.  I own nothing but my story.


Victorious: iNTRO

Beck sat down angrily near Cat as Tori walked into Sikowitz class. Jade yelled across the room to Beck 'Well I'm sorry I made you mad only a girl would take it that way!' Tori took her seat next to Jade. Jade frowned at Tori as Tori awkwardly waved at Jade. Cat skipped to Tori's seat 'Hey Tori!' Cat yelled loudly. Tori smiled and waved back. Beck was still angry and Andre and Robbie walked in. Robbie didn't have Rex. Sikowitz then walked into the class. 'I'm sorry I'm late class but I had to put together the school play 'Summer Eve''. Tori raised her hand and asked 'What's the play about?' The Class groaned. Jade mumbled 'Yep…she's a keeper.' sarcastically. Beck was on his phone which it seemed like he was angrily texting. Jade was shocked at the message 'Oh so that's what you think?' she yelled across the room to Beck. Beck didn't answer, but just texted Sikowitz just walked to Beck and picked up his phone then walked to the stage and crushed it with his shoeless pale feet. Beck angry as-he-is just walked out and slammed the door. Cat had already sat by Andre when they started text fightning. Andre jumped up 'I'll check on Beck' he then met the Angry Beck on the staircase 'What's up with you and Jade.' Beck Sighed then paced the floor before speaking 'It all started last night…when she got a text from her old boyfriend, Danny, I took the phone playing with her and read it…it was talking about their _love for each other. _So I panicked and started to leave her place. But she blocked me and forced me to listen to what happened.' Beck was now on the verge to tears. Andre never saw Beck like this. Andre patted his back 'And what did she say?' Beck looked at Andre and stared at the cold floor for a second. 'That…she had been dating him for three weeks.' Andre was shocked. 'What?' Beck then got closer to Andre and said weakly 'But that's not it…he's her _fake _boyfriend.' Beck then sat down holding his head. 'Her parents want her to date responsibly and wanted her back with Danny she hadn't even told her parents about _us_ yet.' Just then Tori walked around the corner. 'Hey Beck…are you okay?' she stood near by Andre. Beck sighed 'No.' he said oh-so-depressingly. Andre then took some money out his pocket and asked Beck about lunch. Beck replied: 'Sure lets go…wanna go Tori?' Tori looked back at Sikowitz door and thought. 'No thanks I'll catch up later.' Beck and Andre waved before disappearing. Tori walked back to class. When she opened the door she felt a tug the door opened to even angrier Jade as she ran out the door. Everybody was shocked at what happened. Tori turned to Robbie 'What happened how did Jade- What happened?' Robbie collected his thoughts of the memory. 'Jade got a text from some guy named Danny.' Tori waited for him to say the reason why she left so quickly. She grew inpatient. 'Why did she leave? She asked. Robbie then thought once again 'I think because he sent her a mean text… I dunno she just slammed her phone on the floor and left…Nobody touched the phone we're all scared.' Tori walked over to the phone and picked it up she read the message from Danny:

'Hey Babe I got some news I told your parents about Beck but they're not to happy about it…so we're over. Umm and your mom said you can not date without her permission...I dunno I was just picturing me and Amber together. Bye!'

Tori get the phone and slipped it in her pocket and sat down. Just then the phone went off. Andre was calling.

'Hello' Tori answered.

All she heard was panting at first.

'Tori get we need help we crashed!'

Tori knees felt weak she panicked and called Mr. Sikowitz name.

'Sikowitz Andre and Beck crashed they need your help!'

Tori offered the phone to him. Sikowitz took the phone and dashed out the room. Never had Tori seen Sikowitz run so fast or have that 'mad look on his face' Tori knew that trouble would come when Jade got back…she just knew.

Please Tell me how I am in writing…btw I'm 13.


End file.
